1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication technology, and, more particularly, to protection of a mobile communication device against malware or harmful communications.
2. Background Art
Various anti-virus and security software is available today for protecting networks, servers and personal computers against at least some forms of malicious applications and malware.
However, mobile devices, such as smartphones, are also susceptible to malicious software. Modern smartphones access the Internet and perform a wide range of functions and, therefore, there is a wide range of possible types of attack by malware or other forms of malicious communications that can be launched against a mobile device.
For example, short messages can be sent from the victim's phone to paid numbers (i.e., Short Message Service), the victim can be signed up for a paid service by having an SMS sent from his number, the victim's personal data (i.e., contacts, messages, call logs, etc.) can be obtained and given to spammers, the victim's location can be obtained as well. Additionally, photo and video recording can be performed using the victim's phone.
Currently, personal mobile devices are not sufficiently protected. Accordingly, there is a need for effective protection of users of smartphones (or other personal mobile devices) against malware or other malicious attacks occurring on-line or via call (or SMS) communications.